


The Promise Enjoyed

by Runic



Series: Rarely Do We See [3]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His whole world was Loki, and Loki was all he could see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promise Enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



His whole world was Loki, and Loki was all he could see; Loki’s gasps as he tormented that most secret place inside the trickster, Loki thrusting up into the hand busy with the younger god’s cock, the warm, tight clench around him as Loki came, and the oh so wonderful feel of release, these were all his world consisted of right now.   
  
Heimdall slowly pulled out of the younger god, collapsing onto the bed beside Loki. He pulled Loki close to him, his chest pressed firmly against Loki’s back, as he brushed dark locks from Loki’s face, and kissed slowly tensing shoulders.

"Oh, don’t make a show of it. Just go," Loki snapped, making a show of trying to wiggle his way out of Heimdall’s embrace.   
  
“You know I have to return to my post,” Heimdall explained softly, the words falling from his lips easily anymore. They had this conversation every time. “Besides, I do not need sleep.”  
  
“How wonderful for you,” Loki mumbled, voice muffled as he turned his head into the pillow. “I swear,  _this_ is the last time I let you do this.”  
  
Heimdall chuckled, resting his chin on Loki’s arm. “That is what you said last time, and the time before that.”

He settled in to wait, letting Loki pout until the trickster finally got bored of it. The fact that Loki just knew Heimdall was admiring him until he did probably also had something to do with Loki’s quick forgiveness.   
  
With a sigh, Loki rolled over onto his back, meeting Heimdall’s golden eyes. He gave the gatekeeper a peck on the lips, which quickly turned into a slow, tender kiss full of emotions neither god was going to admit anytime soon. “There, you have your kiss. Now, get out of my bed,” Loki ordered, heels kicking against Heimdall’s shins. The smile on Loki’s face let him know that, yes, he could leave, and while there would be cursing and fighting when he returned, he would still be allowed back.

Heimdall slid from the bed, placing another kiss on Loki’s cheek. “Sleep, my prince, and know that I will be watching over you.”

“More like you’ll be watching when I eventually make my way to bathe.”

“Well, yes. I thought that was understood.”

Loki snorted and threw his pillow at Heimdall’s back. Heimdall just chuckled, his laughter echoing off the walls of Loki’s room as the trickster drifted off to sleep.


End file.
